Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along scribe lines. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging.
The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvement in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed, and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques for semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, stacked semiconductor devices, e.g., three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of semiconductor devices. In a stacked semiconductor device, active circuits such as logic, memory, processor circuits, and the like are fabricated on different semiconductor wafers. Two or more semiconductor wafers may be installed or stacked on top of one another to further reduce the form factor of the semiconductor device. Package-on-package (PoP) devices are one type of 3DIC wherein dies are packaged and are then packaged together with another packaged die or dies.